


Come back soon

by Over_grown_toe_nail



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, Star Wars - Freeform, because it got the point across, but I'm not, poe's real cute, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_grown_toe_nail/pseuds/Over_grown_toe_nail
Summary: Bye Poe (don't worry he's not dead).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is suuuuuper short, sorry.

“You’re leaving?” You asked your lover in a soft voice. He was already suited up and ready to fly. He came back to his room for his ring you’d given him, he never goes on a mission without it. His good luck charm he called it. You never understood, it was just a wood ring(You called it temporary untill you could afford and buy a better ring). He’d put it on a chain to make sure it wouldn’t get lost. He said he’d always tell you when he was leaving, and if it hadn’t been for him forgetting his ring you wouldn’t have known at all. Why was this time so different? Why hasn’t he told you anything? He looked back at you, a small sad smile on his face.  
“The rebellion needs me.” Was all he said, stepping over to you slowly. He took your hands in his, thumb running over your knuckles. You looked down at your hands, his larger rougher ones seemed to engulf yours. His thumb fiddled with your ring, spinning the simple gold band(He’d inherited it from his grandmother.) around your slim finger. One of his hands released yours and lifted to cup your jaw. You sighed and leaned into his warm touch. Neither of you wanted to break this silence. It was too precious.  
“Poe,” You breathed, finally breaking the silence. His large brown eyes stared down at you, the sad smile no longer on his face, just a sad look. “I need you.” Poe swallowed hard, running his thumb over your cheekbone. He was trying to guilt trip you. With those puppy dog eyes and warm caressing of your cheeks. You knew he was about to say something that would make you sigh and agree.  
“I know, darling,” He paused to use both hands lift your left hand to his face. “But there’s no place I’ll go that I won’t be with you, so long as you have this,” He pressed a soft kiss to your ring. “You have a piece of me with you at all times.” You let out the sigh and slipped your hand out of his to cup his cheek, the other hand coming up to cup the other side of his face. You pulled his face closer so you could press your forehead against his, your silent goodbye. Poe tipped his head, pressing his lips against yours. You slipped your arms around his neck, pulling his body tight against yours. Poe’s arms slipped around your waist, squeezing you like you were a lifeline. You didn’t want to stop this. You didn’t want him to go. Poe started to pull away, but you tangled a hand in his hair, pressing your lips harder against his.  
Poe’s hands slid to the front of your waist, pushing you back gently. You felt tears prick your eyes as a voice cracked over the base’s intercom for all the pilots to hurry to the hanger. You squeezed him closer.  
“Poe.” You whispered. He kissed the top of your head. “Please.” You leaned back and took a deep breath, getting a hold of yourself. You straightened out his uniform as a worried look crossed his face, worried you’d protest again. “Go kick some ass and come back home.” He smiled and pressed another kiss to your forehead.  
“That’s my strong girl.” He hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a part 2 of Poe coming back home, tell me If you'd like me to continue.


End file.
